


Too good to me.

by GCSiren (GoddessOfShitpost)



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: BAMF Reader, F/M, Physical Relationship (At the start at least), Villain/Hero because like... thats hot, based on a playlist i have, because i make playlists for beautiful dark haired girls and guys, but no worries, its not explicit, opens with a lot of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 12:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfShitpost/pseuds/GCSiren
Summary: The dangerous Gloriosa needed Robin in her little chess game with the rest of Gotham. You didn't.But times passes and names change.





	Too good to me.

**Author's Note:**

> HEAVILY inspired by myself and my great playlist BUT DKLA by Troye Sivan too I guess.

"Nightwing."  
"Nymph." He replied, keeping a straight face. You couldn't help but laugh though. The last time you did this, you were in different costumes, different names, even different sides.

"God...how many years has it been?"

Dick Grayson always brought noise complaints with him every time he came to your dorm. It was mildly irritating, but you could hardly think about the consequences when your senses were overwhelmed with the stench of sex. Heat, skin against skin...He guaranteed sleepless neighbors, sure, but damn, you would be happy to die by the hands of Linda from next door if it meant getting the orgasm of your life. Again and again. 

But that wasn't all he did. Unknowingly, he protected the identity of your alter-ego: Gloriosa. Gloriosa was a lily, it was also called the fire lily. It's known to be fatal to humans. And that's what she was. You excelled at both academia and your...nighttime activities. You were a growing name in the underground, and you were reaching the one million mark with how much you've stolen. You were dangerous as well, always using your intellect to plan ahead. It helped that you found a formula that could knock out a poor defenseless victim just by mere exposure. You devised an immunity vaccine and put your poison in a lipstick. 

No one would suspect Gloriosa of being you, she was too dangerous to be the sweet little straight A girl. No one would suspect of you being Gloriosa either, why would good ol' Robin be dating that criminal! That was your secret, you know about Dick's. In a city like Gotham, powerful pawns and information got you on top. 

Turns out, you hadn't prepared for everything. 

He began becoming distant. He doesn't even spare a glance for you during classes. It was unnerving, and as embarrassing as admitting it was, you missed your nightly affairs with the Boy Wonder. 

You planned for the worst. You thought he knew the lily. So, in an act of self-preservation, you broke up with him. 

He didn't expect it. Nor did the entire university. You two were the power couple of the year! You reasoned with him, saying that you felt like he was falling out of love for you and that he deserved better. It stung. It stung way more than any other break-up he's had, and it hurt like a motherfucker too. He played the whole indifference act because he felt as if your relationship wasn't going past physical and that you needed time to process. You took it the wrong way, and it bit him in the ass. 

Suddenly, he realized just what you meant to him..and that that was gone. 

When you two graduated, you walking out as summa cum laude and him cum laude, you two passed by each other silent. Almost as if you never knew one another. 

That night you were almost caught by Robin. That was the last time you saw each other, and he didn't even know it. 

 

Five years passed. You learned your lesson from nearly getting killed when you couldn't pay your debts to big evil bosses. You experienced how being a pawn felt like. How being helpless felt like. It changed you. Your took on the name "Nymph" and instead of of the black and red leather Gloriosa donned, you opted for navy and white. You worked for the good guys. You even started working for Batman.

You were snapped back to reality by the confused look on Dick--Nightwing's expression. "What?" He asked. You remembered, he didn't know you. He never knew you. You peeled off the mask that obscured your features, hoping the moonlight was enough for him to recognize you.

Your name tumbled from his mouth and you smiled. He was in awe. A pang of guilt hit your chest, choking you up almost. 

You used him. He didn't deserve you.

"Y-You're...Nymph?" You nodded solemnly. The distance between you became more and more painful. "...I was Gloriosa too. I, I changed." It was hard to force those words from your lips. He froze at the confession. You couldn't take it anymore. You needed something to distract yourself from the heaviness in your heart. So you ran to him, just to get a little bit closer. Your body felt limp. Suddenly, all the fatigue over the years came over you in one big wave. You were exhausted. Emotionally and physically.

"Dick, Dick, oh god, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." The space between you wasn't so painful anymore, it was just awkward. Thankfully, Dick pulled you into a tight embrace.

He had more meat on his body. He was definitely taller but, the warmth...it was the same. He hugged you the same, his lips to your forehead. He was still confused. He didn't know what you did. You were still somehow perfect in his eyes. Even after admitting about Gloriosa. He was so good to you. Too good to you. You shoved him back, but his hands held onto your shoulders.

"Dick, don't you understand?! I USED YOU! I-I...Oh god, I was so fucking cruel to you, Dick. H-How can you just forgive me like that?" Your eyes stung. He took off his mask. You realized just how much you've missed looking into those blues. "I haven't. I've grown out of Robin, just like you've grown out of Gloriosa. What you did to me was terrible but..." He stare turned even softer. You flushed before you could stop yourself. "I know I've missed you. I've missed you so goddamn much."

The next thing you knew, you were kissing Dick Grayson again. 

Except there was no hunger, no heat. Just a comforting warmth. You melted into it, and suddenly those five years never happened. You were crying now and when you finally needed to breathe, he made you sit on the edge of the rooftop, keeping a hand to your back. The two of you just looked at Gotham, its blinking lights blending into the stars of the night sky. The cold breeze calmed you, and he held you.

You knew you would never end up a stable relationship. You weren't and you'd never be.

But just in that moment, you wished, you prayed to whatever higher power there was or wasn't that he could hold you like this forever.

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I'm so sorry I couldn't have been better to you."_


End file.
